


Last Chance

by madrose_writing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Doctor Riddle, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Paramedic Hermione, medical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrose_writing/pseuds/madrose_writing
Summary: It's been almost a year since they broke up.  But upon treating her injuries from responding to a car crash, both Tom and Hermione realize this is their last chance to get back together.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140
Collections: Poisoned Kiss Under the Mistletoe Tomione Secret Santa 2020





	Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [januarywren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarywren/gifts).



> I am on TikTok as madrose_writing so if you plan on sharing my content in any way, PLEASE TAG ME!
> 
> *currently I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION to have this or any of my fics bound.

**Last Chance**

Tom's brain was buzzing with information. It had already been a long day, made worse by an even longer night. The storm that had been predicted to hit that morning decided to wait until the sun set for the day. The little bit of rest that he had managed to get between his regular shift and the one that followed was cut even shorter by a three car pile-up. He had rushed out of the on-call room to be bombarded with nurses and orderlies giving him updates as well as paramedics coming in with those from the crash. And just when he thought he was done, that everyone had been looked at, assessed, and was just waiting on labs, he heard _her_ voice.

He would know it anywhere. Hell, he still heard it in his sleep. Even if it had been nearly a year since he'd heard it last, there wasn't a single moment of doubt that it was hers. A smirk tugged at his lips as he listened to her bark orders at someone, demanding her patient get things to her preference. But there was something in her voice, the way it quivered, that made Tom think there was something else going on out there. He could hear the annoyance in his nurse's voice as Hermione tried to make another suggestion. He also heard the hiss that came after it, definitely one he recognized as full of pain.

"Hermione," he called as he rounded the corner, a slight warning beneath the amusement of his tone. "Those are my nurses."

She did a double take at the sight of him, her lips clamping together as she bit back whatever argument she was about to make. Instead, she stepped back and gave a tight nod. "You're on call tonight?"

"I am," he replied, his gaze drifting over her for any signs of injury. Her uniform was a bit torn in places as well as stained with blood, but that was something he expected to see from the paramedics. "Was that the last of the car crash victims?"

"Should be," she said, shifting slightly. "We were the last rig to leave the scene."

She looked away, but not before he saw the grimace on her face as she shifted again. "Are you-"

"It's nothing," she said, talking a half step back. He watched as her teeth sank into her bottom lip as she tried not to make a sound at the pain the action caused her. "Just-"

"Your shoe's untied."

He held back his smirk as she went completely still. He saw the inner cogs of her mind spinning out of control as she tried to tell whether or not he was lying. But Tom knew it wasn't just her stubbornness keeping her from looking down to check for herself, it was whatever injury she was trying to keep from him.

"If it's nothing, you should tie it so you can get back out there."

Her chin lifted in defiance, a look he knew all too well. He rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. One hand came up so he could rub at his chin, his brow arched as he waited. Finally, after a solid minute of silence, she caved. Her entire body deflated and she puffed air from her nose. "I can't," she mumbled in defeat.

"But you're Hermione Granger," he teased, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly. "I thought-"

"God you're such an asshole," she mumbled, her hand coming up to her right side, towards the middle of her ribs.

"Just doing my job," he replied before turning to gesture at one of the unused rooms closest to them.

She followed him begrudgingly, something he shook his head at. Only _she_ would refuse medical treatment from a doctor at a hospital simply because it was her ex in the white coat. He waited for her to walk in before closing the door. Only, instead of latching it, he left it open just a tad, that way he could hear what was happening outside the room. When he turned, she was standing by the sink, leaning against it awkwardly. Knowing it would be a lost cause to ask her to sit on the exam table, he simply walked up to her and put on a fresh pair of gloves.

As strange as it felt being this close to her again, he was able to push everything to the back of his mind and begin his exam. He started by reaching up to place his fingers at her pulse points. He massaged gently, checking the lymph nodes and then for a pulse. He did his best to ignore the way her pulse raced as his fingers moved across her skin or the memory of how soft it was. He felt her swallow hard at the same time his jaw clenched and he wondered if she was reliving the same thing he was.

But all of those memories were promptly pushed aside when his hands wandered down over her ribs. She gave a quick yelp and shied away from his touch on the right, nearly throwing herself into the counter in the process.

"Take off your shirt."

She snorted at his demand. "You don't get to see me naked anymore."

Tom drew a sharp breath between his teeth as he narrowed his eyes at her. "For one, I wasn't _asking_ you to get naked, Hermione. I was asking you to take off your shirt so I can get a better look." His head tipped to the side and he didn't even bother trying to stifle a grin. "And two, I can see you naked anytime I want. All I have to do is…" his voice trailed off as he proceeded to close his eyes.

Just as his lashes hit his cheek, he felt her hand smack across his shoulder, but when he opened his eyes again, she was wincing while laughing through her pain. "Alright, alright," she said, leaning against the counter. "Just… You'll have to help me."

She shifted, turning herself towards him, her hands freezing in place. Slowly he reached up to untuck the hem of her shirt from where it was tucked into the waistband of her pants. When that was free, he began to lift, going as slow as possible to avoid any further injuries. When her right arm extended as much as she could, his hand curled around her elbow, helping work it through the hole. And as he tugged the garment free of her head, he saw her tongue dart out to wet her lips. He heard the sharp intake of breath as the tips of his fingers skimmed over her ribs.

While her skin hadn't been lacerated in any way, there was a fair amount of bruising. Judging by the way she winced at the simplest of touches, he figured she had bruised her ribs in some way. Either way, it looked as though it would be something that healed rather quickly. He was already working up a treatment plan in his mind, but he couldn't seem to tear himself away from her, remembering the last time he had felt her warmth.

"Is it that bad?" she asked.

Her voice broke Tom from his reverie, enabling him to take a half step back and shake his head. "No," he replied. "Just some bruising."

"So I can get back out there?"

"You're going to have to take it easy for the rest of the night and I'll write you a script for pain and swelling."

"No need," she replied, leaning against the counter. "I can just pop some naproxen and call it a day."

Tom rolled his eyes at that. "I don't care if you don't use what I prescribe, but you're taking the script."

"Fine," she huffed, gingerly reaching for her shirt. "Will you help me again?" she asked, holding it out to him.

"Of course," he replied, taking it from her gently.

Putting the shirt on was more difficult than taking it off. Not only had they had more practice the other way around, he was trying not to get too close to the wound lest he tap it by accident. When it was on, she adjusted the hem. Tom noticed her hair tucked into the collar and out of habit, he reached up to pull it out. By the time he realized what he was doing, it was too late. Her gaze had snapped up to find his and her lips had parted in shock; a rush of air sounding as she inhaled sharply. The tension mounted in that moment, drawing them in towards one another at the same time.

But just as they were close enough to breathe each other's air, there was a knock on the door followed by someone saying, "There you are. I've been- Oh, uh, hello."

Hermione cleared her throat and stepped back quickly, hissing at the pain the action brought her, but shaking it off as she looked at the person behind Tom. "Hey Theo. Doctor Riddle was just finishing patching me up."

"You were hurt?"

Tom turned to see concern filling in Theo's eyes as they grazed over her from head to toe. Tom was just glad he was focused on her and not him. Otherwise he would have seen the frustration and shock on Tom's face. "Just a scratch. She's all better now, though she should take it easy for the rest of the night."

"I'll see that she does," Theo said, giving him a quick nod before turning back towards the door.

Hermione shot Tom a quick glance over her shoulder, but ultimately turned back to Theo and took her leave of the exam room without another word. When he was alone, he leaned back against the counter and dragged his hands down his face, taking a moment to get himself together before heading back out to the ER to check on his other patients.

* * *

It took another couple of hours, but once all of his patients had been treated and either discharged or admitted, it was time for Tom to get either a quick nap or more caffeine. He opted for the latter knowing he only had a few more hours before his shift was over. If he went to sleep now, even for a few minutes, the rest of the night was sure to go by at a snail's pace. But on his way to the coffee cart, he started to rethink his decision as he spotted Hermione walking towards him holding a cup of coffee in each hand. For a moment, he couldn't help but wonder if he was so tired, his brain had made her up. But then she was standing before him, holding out a cup for him to take.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked, the warmth of the cup radiating through his palm.

"You patched me up," she said, a slight smile on her lips. "Least I could do was come back and buy you a cup of coffee." She took a sip and sighed after swallowing it. "I remember you never slept when you were on-call so I knew you'd need it."

"Thank you," he said, taking a sip of his own. "What happened to the rest of your shift?"

"Theo told my boss so she told me to take the night off. I went to the office, grabbed my stuff, and came back here."

"I appreciate the coffee," he said, turning to walk down the hall knowing she would follow. "But you really should have gone home to rest."

"I know," she replied. "But there are plenty of beds here," she added, her head nodding towards the door they'd come across. "Maybe you could point me towards one."

"Hermione-"

"I was wrong," she blurted, shifting her stance on her feet. She took a deep breath and smiled nervously at him. "Before. About everything… I shouldn't have…" she shook her head, struggling to get the words out.

"We wanted different things."

"I know," she whispered, her eyes shining bright with unshed tears. "But I wanted them with you." Her fingers flexed on her cup, drawing his eye for a second. "I had a plan; the same one I made since I was old enough to make one. You came along ahead of schedule, throwing everything off and I didn't handle it right. I was mad; at you, at myself, but I never stopped loving you."

His lips parted to respond, but the intercom roared to life and he heard his name being called through it, saying he was needed in the ER.

"Go," she whispered, taking a step back.

"I'm off in three hours," he said, studying her face. "Can you stick around so we can talk about this?"

She hesitated, but nodded in the end, allowing him to breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'll find you," he promised before taking off towards the ER, looking over his shoulder once to see her staring at the top of her cup, looking every bit as dazed as he felt.

* * *

Tom wasn't all that surprised when his shift ended two hours after it was supposed to. Nor was he surprised to find that Hermione had left and that she wasn't answering his calls. He debated with himself about whether or not he should go to her place to see if she would hear him out. But on the off chance she'd moved since he'd last been there, he didn't want to risk it. Instead, he went home, desperate for some rest. He would try again when he woke.

Only, he received quite the shock when he stepped into his apartment to find Hermione pacing just inside. She jumped at the sight of him, her hand coming up to rest on her heart as she smiled at him guiltily. "Sorry, I should have… I just… I never gave your key back and I-" she swallowed hard, struggling to get her words out as he approached.

He never stopped moving forward, giving neither of them a moment to change their minds. Instead, he reached for her, placing his hands on her hips to pull her close. He brought one hand up and cupped her jaw, his thumb pressing against her chin to tip her head back. He had every intention of continuing what they had started in the exam room. And every word he spoke caused his lips to brush over hers.

"I never stopped loving you either, Hermione." He inhaled sharply through his nose as he tightened his hold on her hip. "And I don't think I ever will so if we do this, we _do_ this. No backing out. Whatever it is, we make it work."

She nodded rapidly, her body trembling as she clung to him. "No backing out," she promised.

Realistically, he knew they had a lot to unpack, but that was something they would handle another time. Right now, there were other, far more pressing things to do. With that in mind, he pressed his lips to hers, reveling in the spark that coursed through him the moment it happened. His hand slid back, diving straight into her curls to cup the back of her head so he could deepen the kiss. He hummed as her lips parted, her tongue rising to meet his. The taste of spearmint was there, just as he remembered, sending a jolt straight to the seat of his pants.

He wondered if the rest of her tasted the way he remembered it to.

Eager to find out, he pulled himself away and twined his hand with hers, leading her towards the bedroom down the hall. She followed with quick steps, her hand never leaving his. The moment they crossed the threshold, he spun, tugging her towards him so that he could delve his tongue inside her mouth again. She clung to him, her nails digging hard into whatever part of him she could reach as they stepped towards the bed. They each made quick work on one another's clothes, tossing them around the room in a frenzy before collapsing atop the mattress in a heap of tangled limbs.

Tom's entire body ached with a need unlike anything he had ever felt before. He hoped that they could do this again. That it wouldn't be the last time. He never wanted to experience the pain of losing her all over again. Not when getting her back was turning out to be everything he'd ever wanted. Her skin felt like silk sliding against his as she cradled his body between her thighs. And her touch continued to send sparks and shivers down his spine as they roamed free. He was careful of her side, not wanting to undo the bandage or give either of them a reason to stop.

His lips found her neck, working at the spot where her jaw ended. They groaned in unison; her from the way he nipped at her and he from the way she arched into him. The little adjustment, the widening of her hips, allowed him to feel just how much she had missed him too and it set his desire for her even more ablaze. He wanted to taste every square inch of her, to listen to her soft moans and keening wails as he made her lose control again and again, but if this worked, they had forever to do so. For now, he gave in to what they both truly wanted and reached down to grab ahold of his cock.

Hermione's breath hitched as he brushed the tip of it through her folds, coating himself in her essence. Her hips bucked wildly with want and her nails continued to press further into his skin. "Tom, please. _Please,_ I-"

Her words were replaced by a gasp as he lined himself up and pushed his hips forward, seating himself fully inside of her. Her inner walls clutched around him, drawing him in. He could feel the erratic beat of her heart as she pulsed around him. He looked down at her, his hips moving back and forth in a slow, drawn out manner. He wanted to say something, to tell her how much he missed her. How many nights he had stayed awake, staring up at the ceiling wishing it was her eyes staring back down at him. Or kept his face buried against the pillow, refusing to believe that the last of her scent had gone.

Every thrust he delivered felt like one lonely night fading into the background. Every sigh or moan they made drowning out the pain of being apart. All of it receding until all Tom could focus on was the here and now. When he stared down at Hermione, her pupils blown wide with euphoria, it painted a picture he could never see clearly before. And when they came together, all he saw was the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I am the worst at replying to comments, but I read every single one that comes my way. Just know that your words have put a smile on my face. Thank you!
> 
> Feel free to join/follow me on FB and TikTok @madrose_writing
> 
> If you're interested in my writing outside of fanfiction, you can signup for my newsletter on madrosewriting.com


End file.
